Riff-Off Practice
by WebzForevz
Summary: Beca smirked at the choices, obviously understanding what Aubrey was proposing. "Alright Posen, so what you're suggesting is we find a way to serenade Chloe and Stacie, huh?" Staubrey and Bechloe One-Shot


**I don't own Pitch Perfect or any characters or songs in this fanfiction.**

**I do own the categories and how the songs were used**

The Bella's gathered around in the abandoned empty pool. Their captain, Aubrey Posen, dragged them out to prepare for the Riff-Off, a foreign competition in Beca's eyes. "We'll separate in two groups of five." the tall blonde stated, "I have the virtual spinner for the categories. I've already taken the liberty to divide you up fairly in order to have both teams have the same abilities. Team One is Chloe, Stacie, Fat Amy, Denise, and Cynthia Rose."

The five girls shuffled over to one side of the concrete area while Aubrey called the others. "That leaves me, Beca, Lily, Ashley, and Jessica." With that, they took their spots eyeing the competition.

Beca smirked at the choices, obviously understanding what Aubrey was proposing. "Alright Posen, so what you're suggesting is we find a way to serenade Chloe and Stacie, huh?" Aubrey's face flushed with red as she blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You're the only one with the toner here." Aubrey sputtered out. Before Aubrey could further deny her feelings for the tall brunette across the pool, the two heard Amy setting up a dare.

"Alright, I know one of the topics is 'Songs with Names' like Mickey, Jessie's girl, ya know? So, if anyone on the other team sings one with your name, you have to kiss them." Amy looked over to the flustered captain and short brunette and winked. She had planned this all along.

"Deal!" Chloe's voice rang through Beca's ears. She had been crushing on the brunette since they met at the activities fair, and this was her only chance to see if Beca likes her too.

"Alright Bella's, it's time!" Aubrey shouted, not too loud as to wake on-campus students or interrupt them during their studies. The first category approached. As the wheel spun, the girls watched it land on 'soul songs'. While the rest were confused with the topic, Fat Amy ran to the center.

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind  
>Your sweet moonbeam<em>

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo

_The way you move ain't fair you know  
>Hey soul sister, I-<em>

With that, Beca cut her off.

_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul _

Beca, careful not to make too much eye contact with Chloe, smirked. She found it funny she was singing this song for Chloe while gingers had a notorious wrap of having no soul. Before she could finish though, a teacher found them. Why she was there in the middle of the night, no one knew, but she had interrupted the song.

After several minutes of arguing about whether to pick a new category, Aubrey spoke up. "Alright, new topic!"

During the many categories, each team won several times, so it was up to the last category to decide the winner. The one Aubrey and Beca were waiting for finally came up. "Songs with names!"

Beca swiftly rushed to the center before any of the girls could react and belted out the lyrics to a song she had on replay for so long.

_Chloe! _

_I know your sister turns everyone on,_

_But your the one I want_

_But your the one I want._

Lily soon joined in with the drums, Aubrey joined with backup vocals while Jessica and Ashley sang the guitar riff.

At the next chorus, she was cut off

_Chloe!_

_I know your sister turns everyone on,_

_But-_

Chloe jumped in singing a song she was quite familiar to.

_But lately something's changed, it ain't hard to define _

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine_

_And she's watching with those eyes_

_And she's loving him with that body, I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

Denise started with the beat while Amy joined in on the chorus while the others covered the string instrument. Chloe serenaded Beca, the short girl understanding since most thought Beca has a 'thing' for Jesse.

_I'll play along with the cherades_

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change _

_You know I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute_

_Wanna tell her that I love her but-_

Aubrey, choosing a song to best help with the bet Amy had placed, made a zipping motion to stop Chloe.

_But since your dad walked out your mom could use a guy like me!_

_Stacie's mom has got it going on_

_She's all that I want and I've waited for so long_

_Stacie can't you see_

_You're just not the girl for me_

_I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Stacie's mom_

As soon as they finished the song without interruption, they understood they had won. Amy strutted over to Chloe and Stacie to speak to them about the dare. "So... That dare, you're still doing it, right?" She spoke.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Stacie grinned and ran towards Aubrey's direction.

Chloe eyed the overweight blonde suspiciously. She raises an eyebrow and asked, "You planned this didn't you?"

Amy looked down and sheepishly nodded. "Their toners were becoming overwhelming." Chloe chuckles and walked over to Beca.

"And I'm guessing you and Aubrey heard the bet, right?"

"Yeah.." Beca looked down and scratched her neck. "You're not... Mad or like, disgusted, right?" Chloe shook her head and smiled.

"I'm actually really glad, Mitchell." She smirked at the nickname she gave the girl and leaned down slowly. As the bubbly redhead and alt girl kissed, the other Bella's 'awed', besides Stacie and Aubrey who were already too busy in their own world.

"Nice job, Amy," Cynthia Rose said as she laughed. It had been obvious throughout the couple of weeks they had spent together as a group that Beca and Chloe had toners for each other along with Stacie and Aubrey who had crushes on each other without realizing it.

"Well, I am the best match maker in Tasmania ya know, with ears," the rest of the Bella's laughed at the Australians antics, still smiling at the other girls.

**Hey guys, so yeah, this is another fanfiction. Sorry that I never do more than like two shots, I just don't have it in me to finish what I start if it's too long. Also, if there are any grammatical mistakes I'm sorry, I never spell check or anything. Anyway, the songs in order are:**

**Train - soul sister **

**Jesse McCartney - beautiful soul**

**Emblem3 - Chloe **

**Rick Springfield - Jessie's girl**

**Fountains of Wayne - Stacey's mom **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
